SmPC14
is the 14th episode of Smile Pretty Cure!, the 13th episode of Glitter Force, and the 403rd episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. The English title is '"The Lost Girls" '. Synopsis Miyuki, Candy, and Yayoi get separated from their class while their school trip continues. As Akane, Nao, and Reika try to find them, Miyuki and Yayoi get trapped inside of a radio tower by Majorina. '' Summary The girls are making their way with their class towards Osaka. Nao thinks about the various foods special to there, like takoyaki and okonomiyaki, and the girls voice their excitement regarding trying takoyaki from a shop there. Miss Sasaki gets everyone's attention and tells them that they need to stay together during the trip, so Miyuki suggests with the time remaining they should focus on themselves. Reika checks the schedule to point out the three locations they would be visiting: Osaka Castle, Nakanoshima, and the Tennouji Zoo. So first they head to the castle and explore while Reika guides them. In this time, Miyuki, Yayoi, and Candy stand nearby to observe the Koi and Tiger Statue and Candy says how she would like to dress up, although Miyuki isn't sure she can really do anything. In this time, Akane, Nao, and Reika realize the trio aren't with them. The same occurs for the other three after Miyuki uses an ice cream decor on Candy's hair and they notice Reika isn't talking anymore. Meanwhile, Majorina is out in search of her candy jar. By the time she finds it, she is furious to see that it is empty and attempts to search for replacements. She finds nothing except for an ad on television advertising Natto Gyoza Candy and heads out to Osaka to purchase some. Akane, Nao, and Reika head back to try to find the others and leave the Castle, unaware that the trio are still inside. As Reika worries over their safety, Yayoi is excited to have an adventure in Osaka and compares it to an RPG. The trio splits up and then meet up again at Nakanoshima, when Nao complains over being hungry. Meanwhile, not worried in the least bit, Miyuki, Yayoi, and Candy goof off by taking photographs of themselves and observing the view in Osaka. They check their schedule and head to Nakanoshima in hopes of finding Akane, Nao, and Reika there as well. However, they struggle to understand the map and are unable to read it well. As the three arrive, Akane, Nao, and Reika come across some tourists again, and instead of being given candy, they are treated to some kitsune udon at the shop. As the girls eat their udon, one of the tourists makes a joke about the price and asks the girls where they are heading. As Nao sleepily dozes off while attempting to eat, Reika explains they got separated from their friends and had been trying to find them. To their surprise, the tourists seem to recognize Miyuki's description and they run off, with Nao complaining that she wasn't able to eat. As Miyuki, Yayoi, and Candy board the boat, some tourists give the girls orange candy. As this is going on, a worn-out Akane and Reika, along with a famished Nao, run after the trio, to try to catch them before the boat takes off. Miyuki is sad that they aren't with them as she recalls how excited they were to eat Takoyaki together. She decides she and Yayoi must wait until they reunite again. The third time Akane, Nao, and Reika run into the tourists, they are given some natto gyoza candy. By now they are worn out and feeling even worse as they pass the coveted Takoyaki shop, which they ignore until they find the others. Majorina arrived at the shop that she wanted some natto gyoza candies, but she is politely told that they ran out, which causes her to get angry, create a Bad End space, and turn the Tsuutenkaku Tower into a Blue-Nosed Akanbe. Miyuki, Yayoi, and Candy are in the tower when this happens, so they are trapped within the Akanbe. Yayoi accidentally causes the Akanbe to choke after she spills her candy, and in this time, Akane, Nao, and Reika are able to spot them. They all transform, but Happy and Peace are still stuck. Suddenly, Sunny gets an idea and decides they need to make the Akanbe open his mouth to free Happy and Peace. Sunny, March, and Beauty combine Sunny Fire, March Shoot, and Beauty Blizzard, but it does not affect the Akanbe. Just then, Candy gets an idea and tells Happy to use the Butterfly Decor. This makes Sunny, March, and Beauty grow butterfly wings, granting them the ability to fly. Sunny, March, and Beauty use their new flying ability to make the Akanbe chase after them. When the Akanbe is worn out and pants in exhaustion, Cure March throws her natto gyoza candy into the Akanbe's mouth, making him choke again and free Happy and Peace out of his mouth. With everyone united, the Cures use Rainbow Healing to purify the Akanbe. After Majorina escapes, everything returns to normal. Nao is still hungry, so the girls rush to the takoyaki shop. There, Reika happily tries takoyaki for the first time. With their school trip ending, the girls return back home with the rest of their class. Characters Cures *Hoshizora Miyuki / Cure Happy *Hino Akane / Cure Sunny *Kise Yayoi / Cure Peace *Midorikawa Nao / Cure March *Aoki Reika / Cure Beauty Mascots *Candy Villains *Majorina *Akanbe Secondary Characters *Sasaki Namie *Nanairogaoka Class 2-2 Trivia *While talking about takoyaki in the bus, Yayoi said: "Art is an explosion" (芸術は爆発だ, ''Geijutsu wa Bakuhatsu da), quoting a catchphrase of an antagonist from the Manga/Anime Naruto: Deidara. The original quotation was by Japanese pop artist Tarō Okamoto, whose many works includes Osaka's famous "Tower of the Sun". Edits in Glitter Force *Like in the previous two episodes, the cities the girls visit are changed to an Asia-Pacific Expo. *A shot of Nao fantasizing about the food she wants to eat is removed, likely because the Japanese food she mentions would be unfamiliar to American viewers. **For what is likely a similar reason, a shot of Akane getting excited about showing the others the best takoyaki in town is also removed. *Instead of going to Osaka Castle, Nakanoshima, and the Tennouji Zoo, the girls go to a generic castle, museum, and zoo. *The natto gyoza candy is changed to mustard-and-garlic taffy. *Instead of saying that their attempts to find the others will be like an RPG, Lily (Yayoi) says that it will be a "real-life quest". *Instead of joking that the meal Miyuki and Yayoi got cost 6.3 million yen, one of the old ladies says that the meal is made from a birds' nest. *The women Emily (Miyuki) and Yayoi keep coming across are parent chaperones, not random Osakans like they are in the original. *An okonomiyaki shop that the girls visit is changed to a curry restaurant. *Unlike usual Glitter Force episodes, where only parts of the transformation sequence is dimmed, almost the entire sequence is dimmed in this episode, including the girls putting on their blush and introducing themselves. **The Tiara Charms (Decors) appearing during Tiara Mode Torrent (Rainbow Healing) are darkened as well when they usually aren't. **On the other hand, the stock footage of Sparkle Fire (Sunny Fire), Sparkle Shot (March Shoot), and Sparkle Blizzard (Beauty Blizzard) isn't dimmed at all, even the parts that usually are. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Smile Pretty Cure! Category:Smile Pretty Cure! episodes